Meet The Koopas!
by ThisIsAFanFiction
Summary: Sequel to, "The New Girl". Meet The Koopas! They're just like you and me! Bowser, Linda, Alyssa, Junior, and the Koopalings! In this family, we have sweet Lemmy, scammer Larry, brainiac Ludwig, tough guy Roy, brat Wendy, insane Iggy, and talkative Morton! What could go wrong? Hint: EVERYTHING. Rated T for tacos :P


**Hey you guys! Long time no see! Today, I'm sick and home from school, so I finally decided to start on that long awaited sequel to "The New Girl"! If you haven't read "The New Girl" yet, then you should really read it or you'll be lost. Either way, it's still an enjoyable story. I really hope you guys enjoy because I put a lot of work and time into it! Also, I'm still trying to catch up on my other Mario stories too, don't fret! Anyways, enjoy!**

**For you TL;DR people out there, I'll give you a quick recap of "The New Girl", because I'm a nice person like that. SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!**

**Anyways, the story revolves around my OC Alyssa, who has been having a crappy life until her mom moves in with Bowser because they are 'In Love'. The Koopalings and everyone else seems to approve of the relationship, except Bowser Jr. and Alyssa, who hate each other's guts. After a series of events, Junior and Alyssa get along, Linda gets pregnant, Bowser and Linda get married, and Alyssa feels like she really does belong in this world after all, with her new family too. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Chapter 1**

_It was one of those chilly November nights, and everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Lands were gathered in the concert hall._

_A banner was hanging from the wall that said, 'Come one, come all, to see Ludwig Von Koopa LIVE!' _

_A yellow toad came from the curtains and onto the stage._

"_Good evening, ladies and gentletoads! Tonight, Ludwig Von Koopa will be performing one of his 'Koopa Symphonies'-" _

_He stopped as soon as a woman came onto the stage to whisper something in his ear._

"_What? …Wow, the guy's not gonna like that. Oh well. Ladies and Gents, we seemed to have had a slight change in programming. Tonight, Alyssa Koopa will be performing, uh, death metal." The yellow toad said, rushing off of the stage in fear._

"_VHAT?! ZHIS IZ AN OUTRAGE! YOU ALL WILL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS THAT I DON'T HAVE YET!" Ludwig said angrily, storming out of the concert hall._

_Alyssa came onto the stage wearing a Little Bo Peep costume, while instruments played the instrumental version of 'Ain't It Fun'._

_After a few seconds, she ripped off the costume and changed into an outfit similar to "The Crow", while the music instantly changed to death metal._

"_AIN'T IT FUUUUUN?! LIVINNNNG IN DA REAL WORLD?!" Alyssa sung in a death metal voice._

"_YEAH! WOO-HOO! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The audience chanted._

"_Alyssa, Alyssa…psst, hey…Alyssa…" Someone whispered from the audience_

"_What the…? Who's calling my name like that? Do I have my very own stalker now? COOL!" Alyssa exclaimed, grinning._

"_Alyyyyyyysssssa…" _

_Alyssa glanced over to see Bowser standing there in the front row, calling her name like some creepy person._

"_Bowser? Ewwwww gross, go home. I didn't invite you here."Alyssa said, giving him a face of disgust._

_Just then, the ground started to shake as Bowser grew huge by the second._

"_ALYSSSSSAAAAA!" He shouted, grabbing her and shaking her furiously._

"ALYSSA BRIANNA MARILYN BROOKSDALE-KOOPA!" Bowser shouted, shaking her by the shoulders.

"AAAAAAH! A MONSTER!" She shouted, hitting Bowser on his snout repeatedly.

Bowser gave her an, 'Are you serious right now?' look.

"Really?... Just get up, we're going to the hospital today to visit Linda."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to see the new baby."

"Why?"

"Because he's a member of this family!"

"Why?"

"Because Miyamoto blessed us with that new baby!"

"Why?"

Bowser was twitching his eye at this point.

"BECAUSE WE ASKED FOR THE BABY." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Sounds like a curse to me. Anyways, I'm not going. I was having a perfectly nice dream about ruining Ludwig's symphony and you had to interrupt it. You can let yourself out, the door's open." Alyssa said, shooing Bowser away with her hand and going back to sleep.

"Fine. I guess I'll take everyone else out to breakfast at Denny's except for you." Bowser said matter-of-factly.

Alyssa sat up in her bed.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me. Junior likes the pumpkin spiced pancakes too, y'know. Guess I'll buy them all for him." He shrugged, pretending to walk out of the room.

"That's a low blow, Bowser. That's a low blow." Alyssa replied, shaking her head.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Meh. I can skip breakfast a day or two." She said, getting cozy in her bed again.

Bowser narrowed his eyes at the stubborn teen.

"Riiiiight. Plan B."

**PLAN B**

"Mmmmf! MMMMH!" Alyssa tried to say through the thick tape that surrounded her mouth and the ropes that held her in the koopa car.

"Ok, I get the ropes, but the tape?" Larry asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to hear some of the words that come outta that girl's mouth." Bowser told him.

"Oh."

"Daddy, Morton bit me!" Wendy whined.

"Well, DUH! I told you I turned to cannibalism last night! I told all of you!" Morton explained.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the clown car yelled at the same time.

"I thought you said, 'OPTIMISM'!" Iggy said, frowning. "That's just INSANE!"

"Your mom's insane." Roy sneered.

"Which one?"

"Uh, um…Clawdia."

"Oh, well then yes, she is very insane."

"I left my ball at home dad! I LEFT MY BALL AT HOME! ALL OF MY BALLS! AT HOME!" Lemmy exclaimed, freaking out.

Roy burst out into fits of laughter with tears rolling down his face.

"Just when I thought this family couldn't get any MORE dysfunctional." Ludwig said, face palming.

"CAN ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?! PLEASE?!" Bowser begged.

There was a moment of short silence.

"…YOU SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed back at him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S IT! WE'RE PASSING BY DENNY'S ON THE NEXT EXIT!"

"Awww…" Everyone groaned, crossing their arms, excluding Alyssa.

"But I'll die of starvation! And dying does NOT look good on me!" Wendy whined.

"But it goes with your shoes." Larry joked, causing Roy and Morton to chuckle.

"THANK MIYAMOTO!" Bowser said, waving his hands in the air wildly.

"Please tell me we're at the hospital now. I ran out of Asprin, Advil, Aleve pills and these migraines are killing me." Ludwig said, holding his head.

"No. I just saved 15% by switching to Geico!" Bowser said, doing a little dance. "And we're here. EVERYONE OUT!"

Everyone got out of the clown car except for Alyssa.

"Alyssa, what are you waiting for? We gotta go see the new kid."

"…"

"Oh yeah. Roy, carry your sister in the hospital." Bowser instructed.

The Koopalings, Bowser, and Alyssa entered the hospital and were greeted by strange looks.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" The receptionist asked.

"Uh, I'm here to visit my wife? She just had a baby two days ago but we were banned from coming to the hospital ever again, due to a mishap with the hospital wheelchairs?"

"Oh yeaaaah, the Koopa family…" The receptionist said, squinting her eyes at Bowser. "Well, you can visit your wife for one hour and then you have to leave. Her room is 349 on the third floor."

"Right, ok. Come on, kids." Bowser said, as Alyssa tried to say something through the tape that sounded like 'Please help me.'

Soon, everyone was in the elevator waiting for the third floor.

"Daddy, I'm BORED!" Wendy shouted, stomping her feet on the ground like a spoiled brat.

"So? Not my problem."

"Dad, Morton's chewing on my arm!" Iggy said, showing Bowser his arm with Morton still chewing on it.

"Definitely not my problem."

"Dad, I lost your Master Card." Larry said, shrugging.

"NOW IT'S MY PROBLEM! WHY YOU LITTLE-" Bowser yelled, getting in a fighting position.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned around to see nurses and doctors looking at them as though they were serial killers.

"Uh…why, you little cute koopa! I love you SO much!" Bowser said, picking Larry up and giving him a playful punch and then a serious one after.

"OW!" Larry yelped.

"Man up. Now let's just go visit Linda and the baby and get outta here." Bowser sighed.

Finally, they reached room 349.

"I'm scared! What if we open the door and the baby jumps on one of our faces and squirts its terrifying blue liquid all over us?!" Iggy panicked.

Everyone slowly took a step away from Iggy, while Bowser slowly turned the doorknob.

"Linda? You in here?" Bowser whispered, peeking through the door.

There was no answer.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Just go in!" Ludwig said, opening the door. As soon as he did, he let out a short gasp.

"WHAT?! DO YOU SEE THE ALIEN HYBRID BABY?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH?!" Iggy shouted.

"Be QUIET! And no, take a look for yourselves." Ludwig said, opening the door wide so that everyone could see.

Inside the room, Linda was fast asleep, with the baby drinking formula milk from a very small bottle.

"Oh my gosh…this…this is so…" Morton started, with tears in his eyes.

"Kawaii." Roy finished.

The baby was a baby girl, which had red and orange fiery hair catched back in a ponytail, similar to that of and Bowser Jr. She also had small little horns on her head, but they could be classified more as nubs.

"Awwww!" Everyone gushed.

Soon, the baby awoke, crying.

"WAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" The baby cried.

"Oh, great. Another crybaby? We already have Junior!" Larry exclaimed.

"Ha-ha. So funny I forgot to laugh." Junior said, rolling his eyes.

"Then why did you just laugh?" Ludwig asked.

"I didn't."

"You just said 'ha-ha', so technically, you just laughed." Ludwig pointed out.

"Uh, um….WELL YOUR STUPID!" Junior shouted.

"*You're."

"How did you even-"

"Jeez, I can't even get any sleep in the hospital?" A voice asked.

"MOMMY!" Alyssa cried, breaking out of the tape and ropes to hug Linda.

"Ok, ok, easy! Why were you tied up anyway?" Linda asked.

"Because Bowser tricked me to come here and visit you and the baby! Isn't that HORRIBLE?!"

"Smart move, Bowsy. Smart move." Linda said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Nothing can ruin this touching family moment now!" Lemmy said happily.

"Visiting hours are up." The nurse said, escorting Bowser and the kids out of the room.

"Except dat." Roy pointed out.

"Wait! I wasn't done yet, AW!" Bowser groaned in defeat.

"Don't worry hun! I come home tomorrow! I'll get to see all of you!" Linda called out to Bowser.

"I LOVE YOU, BABY!" Bowser called back.

"Which one is he talking about?" Morton asked.

Pretty soon, everyone was back in the clown car going back to the castle.

"Listen guys! Linda's coming home tomorrow, and we're throwing a party for her! I want it to be perfect! Understand?!"

"Um, question? How do you know that Linda wants a party? Usually after people have babies they tend to get pissed off a lot." Ludwig informed him.

"Oh, she'll want a party, alright. Now, let's go prepare! To the mall!" Bowser commanded the clown car.

"I wanna go home."

"Too bad. TO THE MALL!"

_And so, the troublesome koopas set off to the mall to prepare for Linda's surprise party. Little did they know what DANGERS awaited them there! 99 cent stores! Banana Republics! FOREVER 21s! AAAAAAH! It's too HORRIBLE! Uh, I mean, the end?_

**Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think in reviews, and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
